Shinigami
by Suzumi-chan1234
Summary: When a girl from Sasuke's past comes to Konoha will she steal his heart, and what is the dark secret in which she holds.................Review Please!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Reunion

The sun was up. It was the middle of the spring and Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura were talking under a tree. "Why would Kakashi-sensei just leave like that?" said the pink-haired girl with emerald eyes. "Yeah," said the blond boy eating his cup-a-noodle. "Shut up Naruto," said the raven-haired boy. "What did you say, jerk!" said Naruto with an anime-style mad mark on his head. "Careful, I don't know how such a small body can support such a fat head," said the raven-haired boy. "Sasuke is acting strange, kinda distant," thought Sakura. "That's it!" yelled Naruto. Suddenly Sasuke saw something dash behind him. He looked around and jumped after it right before Naruto punched. "Hey!" yelled Naruto. "Sasuke where are you going!" yelled Sakura who had a major crush on Sasuke. She dashed after him.

In a clearing in the trees, it tripped and fell. Sasuke stopped and flinched. It was a GIRL! She turned her head and stared at Sasuke. "She looks familiar," thought Sasuke. The girl turned so she was sitting on her bottom. She had a mark on her face from falling. She rubbed it and flinched. Sasuke could imagine that she was a fragile person. Then suddenly it hit him. "Me-Megumi?" said Sasuke questioningly. She took a small breath. "Sasuke?" she whispered.

Sakura barged into the clearing while Sasuke helped Megumi up. While Megumi was getting up, she tripped and landed on Sasuke's chest. Sakura twitched. Inner Sakura was screaming, WHAT THE HECK! Megumi looked up at Sasuke who didn't seem to care. She smiled and got up. "Sorry Sasuke," she said still smiling. "Whatever," said Sasuke. She had long brown hair, which was tied in a loose ponytail, and dark green eyes. She was wearing a head band like the rest of them, but her's had the Village Hidden in the Mist sign on it. She wore it around her head like Sakura's. She was wearing a sleeveless red Chinese top and dark brown pants. She was very pretty.

"Where is he?" yelled Naruto as he barged through the bushes. Naruto halted when he saw Megumi. Megumi just stared, blinking questioningly. Naruto walked over to Sasuke still looking at Megumi, and whispered to Sasuke, "Who's that? She's cute!" Cross-armed and looking away, Sasuke stepped on his foot. Naruto yelped in pain. "Are you ok?" asked Megumi, hurrying over. "I guess," said Naruto with irritation lines around his foot. "Are you sure?" said Megumi, looking at Naruto. Naruto looked at Megumi. "She's so cute," thought Naruto blushing. "You wanna have another accident again?" asked Sasuke with his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Oh yeah. Hi, I'm Megumi Kasagima. Nice to meet you," she said, smiling. Sakura was having a fit. "How do you know Sasuke?" asked Sakura demandingly.

"Oh, well..."

FLASHBACK

"Mommy will love these flowers!" said Megumi. She was in a field of purple, yellow, pink, and blue flowers near a lake. Megumi smelled them and smiled. Suddenly she heard a thump. She turned around to see a boy with raven-black hair and dark eyes. He was muddy and dirty as if he'd been training. He turned his head and glared at Megumi. Megumi looked at him. "He's cute," thought Megumi. (They were little, so it didn't really matter) "Who are you?" he said demandingly. "Oh, I'm Megumi," she said with a smile. He just glared. "Oh, just a minute," she said, turning around. "TA-DA!" she yelled. She made a flower wreath. "There you go. They're ever-lasting, so they shouldn't die soon," she said putting it around his neck. He blushed.

END OF FLASHBACK

"We became best friends. We were about three or four-years old," finished Megumi. "Oh yeah," she continued, "Today is the anniversary of that day, when I had to leave Konoha to go home," she said with a small smile, looking down. "That's why I was so irritable today," thought Sasuke. Sakura looked at Megumi and gripped her hand. "Rival!" thought Sakura. Suddenly Megumi gasped and turned around. Sasuke flinched. "I'll see you later!" yelled Megumi as she dashed of.

Sasuke just watched her become smaller. Megumi...

This is my first Fanfic. So please bare the typos. Reviews PLEASE!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Meet Squad 14!

Megumi woke up to the sound of chirping. Megumi opened her eyes to see a sky light on the ceiling. It was a clear blue sky. Megumi sat up. Her hair trickled down her back. She was wearing a long red shirt that had a slit on the side. She walked over to the mirror and started to brush her hair. Somebody knocked on the door. Megumi opened to see a tall woman in a red ninja style outfit. "Hurry Megumi, we've got training," she said. " Okay Yuki-sensei," said Megumi tiredly. "Oh since we're here you have to wear this," she said while she handed it to Megumi. She smiled and left. It was a headband. It had The Village Hidden in the Leaves sign on it. Megumi smiled and put it on. She picked up her The Village Hidden in the Mist headband and put it in a drawer.

Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura had just finished training when they spotted Megumi. "Oh, hi guys," she said with a smile. Sakura just frowned. Naruto said hi back. Sasuke didn't do anything. "What are you doing?" asked Sasuke. " Well I'm waiting for my squad and sensei," She said looking down the road. Sasuke spotted the head-band. He walked over to Megumi and turned her head to him. "You look good in that head band," he complimented. " Oh, thanks," said Megumi. "There they are," she said. All of a sudden two boys and a women jumped down in front of them. One of the boys had big spiky hair with brown eyes. He was wearing a green vest like Iruka-sensei and a blue shirt with black shorts. He wore his headband on his head. The other boy was the complete opposite. He had blond hair, blue eyes. He wore a long sleeved military green jacket and a black shirt. He wore white jeans and had a small lock around his neck. He wore his band around his arm. They were both good looking. The blond boy looked at Sasuke and smirked. Sasuke flinched. " This is Yoshi Izawa," said Megumi walking over to the black haired boy. "What's up!" he said with a grin. " And this is Kage Kinomoto," she said walking over to the blond haired boy. "Nice to meet you," he said cooly. Sakura blushed. "He's so hot!" thought Sakura. Sasuke just glared. And this is my sensei, Yuki-Sensei. "Aww, you are so cute!" said Yuki-sensei giving Megumi a small kiss. Megumi giggled.

Sasuke walked up to Kage and a lighting bolt went through their eyes. "What jutsu do you know?" Sasuke said meanly. "Earth and water," said Kage uncaringly. You?" Fire," said Sasuke glaring. Megumi watched them. "Oh my," said Yuki-sensei smiling. Sakura looked at both of the boys. "They're so cute!" thought Sakura, who was giddy. Naruto went to talk to Yoshi. "Hi I'm Naruto Uzumaki, the next HOKAGE," said Naruto. "Hi, Kage doesn't seem to like Sasuke," said Yoshi with a sigh. "Why?" said Naruto. "It seems like he doesn't like guys that might have a special relationship with Megumi," said Yoshi. Naruto kept silent. Megumi watched Kage and Sasuke and just chuckled, looking a little worried.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3 Class, Meet Megumi Kasagima

"Faster Megumi!" Megumi and her squad were training for a competition. Megumi jumped and stabbed a target with a kunai, with her feet. "Good," said Yuki-sensei. "Take ten." Yuki-sensei threw three bottles of water at them at top speed. Each one was caught. Sasuke was watching from a tree. "Megumi is very talented, "thought Sasuke. Kage picked up a kunai and threw it at Sasuke. It just missed him. "Come out Sasuke," said Kage still looking straight foward. Sasuke jumped down from the tree. "I sensed your chakra in the beginning of training but I thought you would like to watch Megumi," said Kage with a smirk. Sasuke glared. Megumi just frowned. Yoshi just watched in amusement. "You and me, NOW!" yelled Sasuke, getting into a fighting stance. "Sasuke you really don't want to go against Kage!" said Megumi worriedly. Kage stood up and got into a fighting stance himself. Alright. Sasuke charged. Yoshi knew this might get ugly so he picked Megumi up wedding style and jumped into a tree to watch, knowing it would be safer. Sasuke was about to hit Kage when suddenly he disappeared. Sasuke halted. "He knows earth jutsu so I should jump," thought Sasuke. He jumped but Kage was already up in the sky. "Sasuke watch out!" yelled Magumi. Kage landed on Sasuke's head on the ground. Kage jumped of. Sasuke had a big bump on his head. He had a tear coming out of his eye anime style. "Sasuke!" yelled Megumi as she jumped to help him. She went over to him. She checked it and smiled. "It's ok, I told you not to," said Megumi with a smile. " He's the best off all in The Village Hidden in the Mist. Kage walked over to Megumi and put his hand on her shoulder. "Sasuke maybe when your actually good you can have a chance, come on Megumi Yuki-sensei is back, said Kage with a smirk. "Alright," said Megumi as she stood up. "See you later," said Megumi as she walked with Kage to Yuki-sensei. "Grrr!" said Sasuke.  
Naruto had just entered the classroom to see Sakura blushing at Sasuke. Sasuke seemed to ignore it. "Well at least Megumi's not here," thought Sakura. "Sit down everyone!" yelled Iruka-sensei while starting class. Sakura sat next to Sasuke, of course, and Naruto sat next to Sakura. "We have a new student today from The Village Hidden In the Mist,"said Iruka-sensei. Sakura flinched. Come on in. Megumi walked in. Sakura grrrd. This is Megumi Kasagima. "Hi, nice to meet you," she said with a smile. All the guys drooled. Megumi spotted Sasuke and waved at him. All the girls looked at Sasuke then Megumi then Sasuke again. Megumi had a anime style tear drop coming down. The fan girls knew that this would be war. Megumi walked up the side and sat on the other side of Sasuke. "Does it still hurt," she asked. "It's fine.' said Sasuke. "Good," whispered Megumi. Then, She made him face her with his chin. She kissed him on the forehead. All the girls caught fire. Sasuke blushed like crazy but Megumi just smiled. Sakura wanted to punch her in the face like, all the other girls. "Sasuke is so funny, we are best friends right?" thought Megumi as she leaned on her hand. " Ms. Kasagima would you please show us your dopple gangers, that your sensei says your so skilled at?" said Iruka-sensei thinking that it was a lie. Megumi walked in front of the class. "Now?" asked Megumi. Yes. Alright. Sasuke knew that she was an expert so he watched without interest. Megumi started to do fast hand signs. All the guys and girls paid alot of attention. "Transform!" she whispered. All of a sudden about 100 clones appeared around the room. Iruka and the rest of the class gasped. All the boys seemed to like the clones, a lot while the girls hated them. "That ok?" said Megumi "I can make more if you would like," Iruka just shook his head slowly side to side. The clones disappeared in a puff of smoke. Megumi walked back to her seat and smiled.  
Class ended and Megumi had packed a lunch for Sasuke but he disappeared. Megumi walked down the street. A lot of boys looked at her, which made her kind of insecure. Sigh. Where is Sasuke. She looked up at the clear blue sky. Suddenly she saw a boy with raven hair jump past with fangirls following. "Was that Sasuke?" thought Megumi. Hey SASUKE! Sasuke turned his head to see Megumi shaking her hand at him. He hit a lamppost and jumped past the fangirls. He grabbed Megumi's wrist and dashed. About half an hour later they lost them by hiding under a bridge in the park. "God!" yelled Sasuke with his hand on his forehead. Suddenly he noticed that he was still holding her wrist. He immediately let go. Megumi just smiled a small smile. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 The Competition

Sasuke spotted the lunch. Who's that for? Megumi smiled and gave it to him. " You!" she said happily. Sasuke opened it to find three onigiri(rice balls) and a canister of cold green tea. Sasuke took a bite of the onigiri. "It's good," he said. Megumi blushed. Megumi stood up about to leave when Sasuke grabbed her arm." I'll take you back to training. Sasuke walked with Megumi to the training area. "Megumi how long has it been?" asked Sasuke. "11 years, Sasuke," said Megumi. Instantly Sasuke grabbed Megumi and looked into her clear green eyes. He was about to hug Megumi when suddenly a force pushed him back. He fell on the ground. Megumi gasped. She turned and ran the rest of the way to practice. "I told you not to get too close to him!" said a voice in her head. "I hate you!" whispered Megumi while crying a little. Megumi arrived at the training area to see Kage and Yoshi battling. Megumi walked over to Yuki-sensei. "What did I miss?" asked Megumi. Yuki-sensei could tell that Megumi was crying from her slightly red face. Yuki-sensei grabbed Megumi into a hug. Megumi did not resist." Whatever it was it really hurt you so I won't ask," said Yuki-sensei. Megumi just cried a little more. Kage noticed that there was a rumbling from the path. A pack of fan-girls started to chase him. "Two days and he already has a fan-club," said Yuki sensei with a sigh. Megumi just laughed but her inner-self seemed to be troubled.  
The competition was today and all the genin squads were to be entered. All the groups were there and others from the other nations like squad 14. "AH! Sasami!" yelled Megumi while she ran to a girl with dark purple short and long hair. "Megumi, hi!" she said happily. They hugged. "If I kick your butt don't cry ok?" she said winking. Megumi smiled. Sasami walked of. Naruto and Sakura stretched while Sasuke leaned on the wall thinking. "He's like this because of Megumi!" yelled inner Sakura. Squad 14 and 28 please come forth. All the other teams sat on the seats watching with the rest of the crowd. Megumi,Kage, and Yoshi were going against two boys and a girl with bandaged faces except the girl. They wore the headband for Th Village Hidden Among The Stones. They wore black garmets. First to go up was Megumi and the girl. The girl and Megumi got into a fighting stance. Go! The girl lundged at Megumi but it was an replacement jutsu. Megumi appeared behind the girl with her arm around her neck (since weapons were not allowed) but she slipped out. Megumi jumped into the air. Sasuke watched with interest. Megume did fast hand signs and pulled her arm back like an arrow. Sasuke gasped. One spark came from her finger. The light blasted into a dark red and purple ball of light that grew rapidly. "Chakra Blast!" yelled Megumi and suddenly the light shot at the stadium. The girl had nowhere to run. The light engulfed the battle area. The light disappeared to fined the girl unconscious bruised heavily. Megumi landed on the ground. Point for squad14! People cheered from the Village Hidden in The Mist and some from other villages. Megumi walked back to her team. Next was Yoshi and one of the boys. Go! Yoshi disappeared just like the boy. They seemed to be running around the stadium at top speed. Yuki-sensei watched with close attention. Yoshi noticed that the boy was looking up at a moment. Yoshi stopped and quickly tripped the boy. The boy banged into the ground. Yoshi did a back flip and did a slow hand signs wanting to give him a chance. The boy quiput up a shield. Yoshi clapped. There was silence .He seemed to pull out a whipof light like a whip. They crowd gasped including Naruto and Sakura. He hit the shield, which cut through easy and hit the boy. The whip wrapped around him then when he let go the boy was unconsious. Point for Squad 14!"Wow only twelve seconds for each person to defeat, a new record!" a boy next to Sasuke.  
Next Kage, and the other boy. He seemed like the leader of squad 28. "I heard he's the best in all the Village Hidden in the Mist, even beat some jonin," said a girl blushing at Kage. Go! The boy started to make fast hand signs. Then a huge ball of rock appeared in his hand as he aimed it at Kage. Sasuke looked at Yoshi and Megumi. They didn't seem worried. Then the boy blasted it at Kage and... 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Megumi Confronts Herself The audience fell silent. The ball was launched at Kage but somehow it avoided him. Kage still stood there bored. He took his hand and pointed it at the ball. The ball sprinted back and hit the boy. AAARGGGHHHHHH! The boy fell on the ground bloody. The crowd cheered mad except Sasuke. Sasuke just glared at Kage. "Ten seconds!" yelled the boy. Megumi ran over to Kage and smiled. She was saying something to Kage but Sasuke couldn't hear. Sasuke noticed that Kage actually smiled a small smile. Sasuke gffd. Megumi just walked with Kage out of the battle arena since they were done. Sasuke ran down the stairs to meet Megumi. He ran into a room where they were supposed to be to find Megumi alone in the room eating an apple. "Oh, hi Sasuke!" said Megumi as she turned around. Sasuke walked towards her to sit next to her."What did you think?" asked Megumi still smiling. Sasuke just stared at her. Megumi noticed this ."What, is there something on my face or," said Megumi until she knew why. He was thinking about the force that pushed him away. Sasuke looked kind of mad. Megumi just looked down to the ground. " Sasuke I-I'm so sorry I-!"yelled Megumi. " How is your brother Megumi?" asked Sasuke wanting to change the subject. "Oh well, He kinda got killed while doing a mission," said Megumi sadly. Sasuke flinched. "I guess I'm alone too, except for you Sasuke thanks,' said Megumi smiling a little. Sasuke just looked down. "That's her, the last of the Kasagima clan?" said the Hokage. "Yes, she is very talented at the ninja arts for a girl,"said Yuki-sensei. "This might be a problem, Kasagima and Ichiha," said the Hokage thoughtfully.  
Megumi walked into her room and flopped onto her bed. She closed her eyes and whispered talk to me. Everything became dark. Megumi turned around to see a girl that looked just like except she was bleeding and bruised like she was in a war. "You know you must,"she said. "I know I just.." said Megumi stiffly. They put their hands together and their foreheads. "Alright I'll give some time but if this gets out of line I will take measures," she said. Megumi started to cry a little. "Remember The oath your clan made and-" she hesitated for a second. "I can hurt you" she said as she morphed with Megumi. Megumi woke to fined herself on the floor breathing heavily. "I can't take this!" she yelled. The moon was high and Megumi was a sleep. It was the girl again. "Do you remember?" she asked emotionless. Megumi shuddered to see an image of blood and death everywhere. "Megumi why?" said a voice. It was a small boy with raven-black hair all bloody. Megumi started to cry. "I couldn't hel-help it, I I'm-!" yelled Megumi breaking down. She ran over to the boy and hugged him tight. "I won't kill you I won't!" yelled Megumi. "Have I lost you forever," whispered Megumi. "Megumi!" yelled a voice. It was Kage. He was wearing his pants only. Megumi was sweaty and hot. "She has a fever, get some water," said Kage stroking her forehead. Megumi was still crying a little. "I had the dream again," she said sadly. Kage looked sad. He kissed her on the head. Megumi blushed and smiled. "It's ok Megumi," said Kage seriously. "Your such a good friend," said Megumi as she trailed of to sleep. "Only a friend," said Kage quietly... 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The visits

"Megumi has a fever?" said Sasuke surprised. "Yeah, I heard it this morning from some fan boys," said Sasami crossed arm. Sasuke was sitting under a tree, with light streaming down onto his dark hair. "Let's go see her since we don't have any fights, right?" said Sasami winking. They walked to the house to see Yoshi at the door. "Here the see Megumi?" he asked. "Yeah," said Sasami knowing Sasuke would be too embarrassed. Megumi was sitting up in her bed sketching on a sketchbook. Yoshi left the three of them alone. "Hi!" said Megumi, who's face was still a little red. "I forgot something I'll be back," said Sasami winking at Sasuke who blushed slightly. Megumi put her sketchbook away and got under her dark blue sheets. "What did you sketch?" asked Sasuke. It was a raven. "Why did you sketch a raven?" asked Sasuke. "Because its color reminded me of you," said Megumi as she touched his hair lightly, smiling. Sasuke blushed a little. Megumi just giggled. "Your so funny Sasuke, we're friends!" said Megumi happily. Sasuke remained quiet.

"Sasuke's at Megumi's place!" yelled Sakura. "Yeah," said Sasami smirking. "I have to get there!" yelled Sakura. Sakura dashed towards the house but Sasami intercepted. "Not now," said Sasami holding Sakura by the head with one hand. Sakura squirmed. "You have no chance, I have ultra human strength," she said Sasami, checking her nails. "Oh yeah!" said Sakura as she jumped on the roof. "What the-!" yelled Sasami as she whirled around to follow. "Yes!" said Sakura as she looked through the skylight. "Ugh!" said Sakura as Sasami landed on her. "Shhhhh," whispered Sasami, as she looked through the sky light. "Megumi you should sleep, you push yourself too much," said Sasuke. "You know why?" asked Megumi. Sasuke looked interested. "Because of you, you trained hard," said Megumi looking at him. Her green eyes were clear of sadness and happiness. Megumi fell asleep as Sasuke stroked her face and stared at her.

Sakura was sweating. "They have a special bond you know," said Sasami thoughtfully. Sakura just frowned. "Sakura, Megumi is the last of her clan too," said Sasami sadly. Sakura twitched. "Sasuke was the only one that understands her," said Sasami looking down. I don't even understand everything clearly. "Megumi feels so bad after she-" Sasami hesitated. Sakura was interested in what Sasami wanted to say. Sasami jumped down from the roof to see Sasuke walk out of the house. Sasami seemed very sad. She was crying a little. "What's wrong?" asked Sasuke. Sasami just whipped her tears and smiled. "Nothing, Sasuke," said Sasami as she walked away.

Sakura was still on the roof. She lay on it looking up at the dimming sky, the stars glittering against it. She started to cry. Sakura got up and jumped on a tree. Suddenly she tripped and fell. She didn't fall onto anything but onto someone. It was Kage! "You ok?" asked Kage seeing her red face from crying. Sakura blushed. She could feel his breath. "Girls shouldn't cry," said Kage, smiling. He walked away. Sakura blushed like crazy. "No Sakura, your with Sasuke!" yelled inner Sakura. Sakura sighed.

Sasuke walked through the park. "It reminds me of you," thought Sasuke. That wrung in his head the whole time back to his house. He walked into his room and flopped onto the bed. Megumi, your everything to me...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Hot Springs

"NO!" yelled Sakura. It was cold autumn day, and Sakura was wearing a red jacket. She was doing a raffle and she won her 12 bar of soap. "Hey, Sakura!" yelled Naruto. What you doing? "I'm trying to win a trip for eight to Konoha hot spring but all I've won are bars of soap!" yelled Sakura. "I bet Sasuke would win this!" said Sakura with a sparkle in her eyes. "Yeah right, that pig wouldn't win a-" Naruto was interrupted by a hand choking his neck. It was Sasuke! "Wouldn't win what! " said Sasuke with a mad mark forming on his head. "No-nothing!" said Naruto sweating. "Sasuke can you try winning these tickets?" said Sakura pleadingly. "Do it Sasuke!" said Megumi encouragingly. Sasuke grabbed the handle and spun gold. You win a trip to the Konoha Hot Springs! "Ahhh!" yelled Sakura hugging Sasuke who was pushing her off. "Since the first part of the competition is over lets go!" said Megumi happily.

"Only four rooms!" yelled Sakura at the manager who was actually really creepy. "Yes," he said. "What if we pair up?" suggested Sasami. "But that means, "said Hinata studdering. "Yup, boy girl," said Sasami with a wink. The boys gulped. "All the boys will pick a stick from this box! "Said the manager while everybody backed away slowly. "Naruto first, "he said thrusting it infront of him. "Hinata," he said blushing. Hinata blushed all shades of red. "You guys get room 24,"said the manager pushing them down the hall.Next was Yoshi. " Sasami," he said looking at Sasami. Sasami grabbed her stuff and left with Yoshi. Sasuke was next. "If I don't draw Megumi Kage will be with her, I can't let that happen!" thought Sasuke. "Sakura!" said Sasuke frowning. "YAY!" yelled Sakura. "I guess we're together Megumi," said Kage smiling at Megumi. "Yeah,"said Megumi smiling back.Kage put his hand on Megumi's shoulder while he smirked at Sasuke. They got room 12."We better go to our room Sasuke," said Sakura bouncing off the walls. Sasuke just grrd. "What do you want to do first?" asked Kage as he put his stuff into a drawer. "Why don't we ask the others to go into the hot springs?" asked Megumi walking to the door.

The boys dressed in Naruto's room while the girls dressed in Sakura's room.The girls walked into the hall in their robes. Sasami was wearing her hair down with a purple bathrobe with golden dragons on the front. She also was wearing a black happy coat with a purple fringe. Hinata was wearing a green bathrobe with pink flowers on it. She wore a Dark ivy green happy coat too. Sakura wore a pink bathrobe with cherry blossoms embroidered on. She wore a red happy coat with her hair in a bun. Megumi wore the traditional bathrobe with dark blue stripes on it. She wore a dark blue happy coat and had her hair in a bun with some hair coming out. "What's taking them so long!" said Sasami impatiently. "Ma-maybe we should check on them," said Hinata. Megumi put her hand on the handle when she heard thumping on the other side of the door. "Careful," warned Megumi as she slid the door open. Kage was sitting on Sasuke holding Sasuke's arms behind him. "Kage!" said Megumi pouting. Kage let go. "Sasuke sat up and glared at Kage who's top of his bathrobe was down. "He beat him to the pulp!" said Naruto grinning. "What did you say?" said Sasuke while he stood on Naruto with one foot holding his arms up. All the girls tear dropped. Yoshi grinned.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Truth or dare

"This hot spring's great!" exclaimed Sasami. The girls were in the girls side while the guys were in the boys side of the bamboo wall. Naruto looked side to side. He started to climb the wall. "What do you think your doing?" said Kage. "To see the girls, DUH!" said Naruto as he proceeded. He got a mental picture and drooled. Sasuke got an angry mark. "That's a bad idea Naruto," said Yoshi while coming out from the water. "What does he know!" thought Naruto. He lifted his eyes over the wall and BBBBBBBBBAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMM! Naruto got hit by a bath bucket. Naruto fell into the hot springs ."Oh no, I think I hit something," said Megumi. "Nice hit Megumi," said Sasami with a sinister grin. Megumi got out with a towel wrapped around her and went to get her bathrobe to leave. Sasuke also got out and put his bathrobe on.Right when Megumi was leaning down to pick them up. Sasuke walked in. Megumi stared at Sasuke while Sasuke blushed like crazy.KYAAAAAAAA! "That sounded like Megumi!" said Kage as he grabbed his pants. Yoshi did the same since Naruto was unconcious. Sasami and the girls got out and put their robes and ran. The guys ran in to see Sasuke on the ground unconcious with his nose bleeding. Then they looked at Megumi. KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!The girls ran in to see the boys unconcious. "Let's go," said Megumi fully dressed and angry.

"Let's play truth or dare," said Sasami. "O-ok,"stuttered Hinata. All the guys were in Naruto's room while the girls were in Sasami's. "Sakura first," said Sasami as she pointed at Sakura. "Truth or dare?" asked Hinata as she giggled. "Truth," Sakura said. "Who would you like to have your first kiss with?" asked Sasami. "SASUKE!" exclaimed Sakura. "kinda obvious," said Sasami. "I'm a little chilly," said Hinata. Suddenly the manager ran in and put a blanket on her. "We want happy customers!" he yelled while he ran out. All the girls twitched. "Next , Megumi,"said Sasami."Alright," Megumi said with a smile."Truth or Dare?" asked Sakura. "Dare," said Megumi. Sasami paused for a second. Aha! She wiggeled next to Hinata and whispered in her ear. Hinata blushed and giggled. Sasami whispered in Megumi's ear. Megumi blushed like crazy. "Sakura, You sleep with Kage tonight," said Sasami. "Why?" protested Sakura. "We can't tell you," said Hinata giggling. "No, No, NO!" yelled Megumi as she was pushed out of the door by Sasami with her stuff. Sasami slammed the door. "Oh god." whispered Megumi. It was dark and every body was asleep. "Why are you in my room?" asked Kage to Sakura. "Don't ask, I have no clue why the girls made me!" yelled Sakura. Megumi went to the manager and asked if there was any rooms left."OF COURSE! "he yelled as he threw some people out of a room."WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" they yelled as they beat him up. Megumi just backed away. Megumi walked to Sasuke's room. "You have to spend a night with Sasuke," said Sasami to Megumi for the dare. "Megumi hesitently knoked on the door. "Sasuke opened the door. "You wanna hit me again?" asked Sasuke. "Well... I...you see...we were playing truth or dare and... they" stammered Megumi as she blushed. "I get it," said Sasuke as he left the door open to let her in.

"Where are the extra futons?" asked Sasuke as he went to the closet. SILENCE..."Where's the creepy manager?" asked Sasuke looking annoyed. "Oh, well he got beat up by some other customers," said Megumi red as a tomato. "Aha ha ha!" said Megumi. Suddenly Megumi fainted.

Megumi...!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Megumi's Pain

Megumi woke to find herself in a futon. She blushed and got up instantly. She looked around the room to see Sasuke sleeping near the window, against a wall. Megumi got a blanket and draped it over him. Megumi smiled and left the room. She walked down the hall past the garden to go to the hotsprings. She sighed and went under water. "Sasuke," she thought.

She walked through the garden looking at all the red, yellow, and orange leaves on her way to her room when suddenly she saw a boy in a tree with dark purple hair and a hooded T-shirt. He jumped down from the tree in front of Megumi. "Are you Megumi Kasagima?" he asked. "Y-Yes?" said Megumi. He pulled out a kunai. "Prepare to die!" he said as he charged. Megumi took out a shariken and let the kunai go through the hole. She did this rapidly not wanting to go on the offense. "Let me hit him!" said her inner self. Suddenly the boy was whipped to the other side of the garden. "I'll get you next time!" he said as he jumped over the wall. Megumi huffed and turned around. She saw Sakura walking towards her. Sakura slapped Megumi. Megumi froze. "I hate you, you were with Sasuke!" she said, tears trickling down her cheeks. Megumi looked up at Sakura and disappeared. Sasuke walked by to see Sakura crying. He walked over to Sakura. "Why are you crying?" he asked. "I can't believe you, You were with Megumi!" she yelled. Sasuke paused. "I want to be with you but I-" said Sakura as she rubbed her eyes. Megumi was behind a tree listening with her heart pounding. Sakura broke down. Sasuke looked at Sakura crying her eyes out. Suddenly Sasuke grabbed Sakura into a hug. Sakura froze. Megumi flinched and turned around so they couldn't see her. Sasuke let go and ran away. "What the HECK!" Why did I hug her, I have to kill Itachi

!"thought Sasuke.

Sakura fell on the ground and hugged herself. "Sasuke," she said with a faint smile. Sakura got up and walked away. Megumi slid down the tree, sitting. She clenched her chest and cringed. "What is this sharp pain in my chest?" she whispered. She started to cry. "Now you know why I must kill him," her inner self said.

Yuki-sensei watched Megumi walk through the garden. She jumped in front of Megumi. "Do you want to go to another village?" asked Yuki-sensei hugging Megumi. "I want to stay with Sasuke for as long as possible but this pain!" yelled Megumi as she dug her face into Yuki- Sensei. "Maybe it's not friendship you feel," said Yuki-sensei. Megumi gasped then closed her eyes. "This could be a problem," thought Yuki-sensei.

Kage grabbed his stuff and walked down the hall. " Wh-where are you going Kage?" asked Hinata. "Squad 14 is leaving Konoha," he said. Hinata gasped. Hinata pelted to Sasuke's room.

"Sasuke!" she yelled. "What," he said. "Megumi, Kage, and Yoshi are leaving," said Hinata sadly. Sasuke twitched and jumped out the window while Hinata followed.

"Megumi!" yelled Sasuke while he spotted them leaving. Megumi turned around to glare at Sasuke. Sasuke flinched, never seeing a glare from Megumi at him. "Megumi where are you going?" he asked. Sasuke slowly walked towards her but Kage intercepted. "Stay back," said Kage demandingly." Go you guys, I'll catch up," said Megumi. Kage, Yoshi, and Yuki-sensei walked away. Hinata watched. Naruto came running with the rest of the gang. Sasami walked over to Megumi passed Sasuke. "Why are you going, what about Sasuke?" she said. Megumi looked away. Sasami understood and stepped back. "I'll see you at the village," said Sasami as she walked away. Hinata watched while Sakura watched in bewilderment. "Come on Hinata," said Naruto as he walked away with Hinata. Megumi looked at Sasuke and stared. Sasuke ran over to Megumi and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Why are you going?" said Sasuke demandingly. Sasuke stared into her eyes. They were blank with sadness. Megumi looked away. "I want to know!" said Sasuke shaking Megumi. "I hate you!" said Megumi with tears streaming down her cheeks. Sasuke froze. Megumi walked away. Sasuke watched her with a blank face. I hate you, I hate...

Sorry about the mistakes if you find any. I had to do it fast. I took the advice about Sasuke's personality and it's kind of hard to do.

Sasuke: What the heck is with the feelings, it's disgusting!

Me: Hey Sasuke, it's not like you like Sakura.

Sasuke: You say that again and I pull your head off!

Sakura: NOOOOOOOOO!

Megumi: Maybe I should leave…


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Heartless

Megumi! "Stay away!" yelled Megumi with tears streaming down her cheeks. Megumi, I -I hate you Sasuke! Sasuke blinked his eyes open. Sasuke got up. He was sweating like crazy.

It has been one and a half years since Megumi left and this dream has been haunting him ever since. "What the Heck. I vowed to stop thinking about her! Kill Itachi! "Sasuke looked at his clock.12:30 am Sasuke grabbed his clothes and walked down the deserted streets of Konoha. He walked to a training area and started to train early.

Sakura walked into the battle tower to find Naruto eating some cup a noodle while Sasuke leaned on the wall. They were about to take the second part of the chunin exams. Sakura looked at Sasuke and blushed remembering the hug. "You ready?" asked Sakura as she walked over to the guys. Sasuke didn't move while Naruto said Hi with his mouth stuffed. Sakura sighed. "Since we won that compitition with Megumi I bet we can beat this!" thought Sakura.

"You ready to lose?" asked Ino walking over to them. Sakura smirked.

"We'll see," said Sakura.

Ino walked away. "The fighting will start in a second. "Oh, let's get a good view of our competition!" yelled Sakura as she grabbed the boys. Sasuke watched with no interest while Sakura and Naruto watched in eagerness. Sasuke heard footsteps in their direction and saw Kakashi-sensei. Kakashi-sensei came back a month after Megumi left. He was on a super long mission. "You ready guys," said Kakashi-sensei with a smile. "Whatever," muttered Sasuke. "Alright!" said Kakashi-sensei as he took out his book (eww gross!)"First fight, squad 45 and-" said the announcer. Squad 14!Sasuke looked up in disbelieve. There stood Megumi, Yoshi and Kage. Sasuke stared at Megumi. She looked more beautiful then ever. She wore the same clothes but she was more mature now. Kage was the same cute hunk (oh yeah!) while Yoshi was the same goofy guy. Sakura looked at Megumi and frowned. "Oh no," she thought. Naruto gasped and looked at Sasuke. Sasuke just looked away. "It's Megumi!" he yelled. Megumi could hear the yelling and looked at their direction. Megumi flinched and whispered to Kage who just answered quietly. Megumi looked at Sasuke, glared, then looked away.

"Oh it's Kage, the half jonin!" said Kakashi- sensei.

"What!" said Sasuke looking at Kakashi-sensei.

"Yeah, he's so good that he was granted the place of jonin but since he's 17 they made him half jonin and for him to stay with his squad," said Kakashi-sensei seeming impressed.

Kage stood there, cross armed. Sasuke grrrd. "You know that guy who you said was trying to kill her, well she beat him and now he's some where watching her," said Kakashi-sensei worriedly. Megumi walked into the arena. She was going against a girl with long green- hair. Sasuke watched with anticipation. GO! The girl jumped in the air and started to do hand signs. "Fire style!" she yelled as she blew fire at Megumi. When the smoke disappeared, the genin gasped. She was untouched. Megumi was covered in a wall of water. Megumi disappeared and appeared in the back of the girl. Megumi hit her neck, heading down. The green haired girl banged into the ground, unconcious. Megumi landed on the ground and walked back to her group. Sasuke noticed that Megumi seemed less perky and a little more sad.

Megumi walked out of the tower to sit on a tree. The tree was covered in dark blue flowers. Megumi picked one and stared at it. She stared to remember the time when Sasuke visited her when she had a fever. "Megumi!" yelled Sasuke up the tree. Megumi ignored him. Sasuke climbed up the tree and sat across from Megumi. Megumi looked away. Sasuke grrd. He grabbed Megumi and looked at her.

"Did you really mean what you said?" asked Sasuke softly.

Megumi glared at Sasuke.

"Yes," she replied hotly.

She slapped his hand away and left. Sasuke just watched her leave. "Forget her, kill Itachi!" thought Sasuke. The battles dragged on till it was Squad 14 and 7 on the second level.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Megumi's

Other Side

Megumi walked into the arena to fight Sakura. Sakura walked in sweating, knowing Megumi's capabilities. Sasuke and everyone else watched in interest. GO! Sakura charged at Megumi but Megumi dodged. Sakura did it again and again till she finally hit her. She hit her right in the face. Everyone gasped especially the fan boys, but it didn't seem to faze squad 14.It was a shadow clone! Megumi appeared behind Sakura and hit her. Sakura did a front flip and ended up on her feet. "Got to be careful," thought Sakura. Megumi started to do fast hand signs. "Oh no!" thought Sakura. Suddenly the whole arena was covered in shadow clones. Megumi stayed emotionless while the shadow clones attacked. Sakura killed them all but was very tired after. Sakura looked up at Megumi that was scratch-less. Sakura did three hand signs when suddenly a huge gust of wind hit Megumi into the wall. There was a huge hole in the wall. "Nobody can survive that!" exclaimed Naruto. "I told her to use that attack when it was an emergency," said Kakashi-sensei worriedly. Sasuke stared at Megumi. Megumi fell on the ground. There was a silence. Megumi got up and grasped her arm, which was bleeding. She was battered. "Let me finish her off!" yelled her inner self. "Promise you won't kill her!" said Megumi in a whisper. "I'll just knock her around," said the inner her. "Alright," said Megumi.

Megumi stood up as a ball of water engulfed her. Everyone gasped. "Oh no!" thought Kage and Yoshi. Sasuke watched in amazement. Sakura stared. The water disappeared to find Megumi bleeding everywhere and more bruises. Sasuke was bewildered. "What, did she hurt herself?" thought Sasuke. Megumi opened her eyes. Her eyes were red! Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, and Kakashi-sensei gasped. Sakura didn't wait and charged at Megumi. Megumi dodged. Sakura couldn't even touch her! Sakura made 30 shadow clones that attacked at once but Megumi killed them all. Suddenly Megumi pointed at Sakura. Out of her finger there was a red ball of light. "She's using chakra blast but it's stronger!" exclaimed Kakashi-sensei. Sakura fell on the ground motionless. "Chakra Blast!" said Megumi as the ball of light sprang of her finger. Before the ball of light hit her Sasuke grabbed Sakura and dodged it. "Are you ok!" asked Sasuke to Sakura. "I-I'm fine," said Sakura as she blushed. Megumi gasped as her eyes turned green again. Sasuke glared at Megumi. Megumi ran out of the building while Kage followed.

Megumi stopped. Kage went up to Megumi and turned her to look at him. "Why did you take the risk!" he yelled. Megumi started to cry. "You almost killed somebody," said Kage more softly. Kage hugged Megumi. "Kage, I can't take this!" said Megumi as she pushed him away. "I'll be back, I have to think," said Megumi as she walked away. Kage nodded and left.

"Sasuke, your here!" thought Megumi. I see that your still with Sakura. "What am I saying, we were only friends!" thought Megumi as she blushed. Megumi looked up at a tree. "Come out Shigure!" she yelled. The assassin jumped out. "Sensed me as usual," he said with a smirk. Megumi glared. "You didn't tell me Sasuke was here!" she said. "One small detail that I forgot to tell, oh well" he said as he left. Megumi walked back to the building with new clothes on. "You told me you wouldn't kill!" she thought. "Sorry," said her inner self.

Sasuke patched up a bruise on Sakura's arm. Sakura blushed. "It's been a while since he held me," she thought. Sasuke got up. "That should heal soon," he said as he walked to the window. Sasuke flinched. "What's wrong?" asked Sakura. Sasuke saw Megumi walking into the building. Sasuke jumped out the window. "Sasuke, wait!" yelled Sakura as she watched through the window. "Megumi is really ticking me off!" thought Sasuke. Sasuke jumped in front of Megumi. Megumi just glared. "What's wrong with you?" asked Sasuke. Megumi stayed silent. "Megumi!" yelled Sasuke. "Sasuke, I just want you to know that I meant what I said, I hate you!" yelled Megumi as she ran past him. Sasuke clenched his hands and grrd. "I don't care about that anymore! She almost killed someone!" thought Sasuke.

Megumi sat on her bed. She clenched her pillow and leaned on the wall. "Sasuke, I hate you!" she thought. She started to cry a little. Why am I crying! I hate him!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Everyone's Feelings

Megumi woke up and stared in front of her. Megumi squinted. She looked at a picture she hid under a cupboard. She glared until there was a knocking at the door. She slid it under the cupboard and opened the door. "It's practice," said Yoshi as he smiled. Megumi showed a weak smile.

Sasuke concentrate! Sasuke dodged a kunai while Sakura jumped in the air. Naruto jumped in the air as well and pushed Sakura. "Ahh!" yelled Sakura as she fell on Sasuke. Sasuke fell on the ground, face down. "That frickin dobe!" thought Sasuke, grrring at Naruto. "I'm so sorry Sasuke!" yelled Sakura while she checked his face. He helled her hand from touching his face and got up. "I'm fine," he said brushing the dust from his clothes. "Well we have two weeks to make sure you beat Megumi, Sakura!" said Kakashi-sensei sternly. "I can't beat her," thought Sakura pouting. "Okay, let's go get ramen!" yelled Naruto. Naruto entered the ramen shop and there sat Yuki-sensei. Kakashi gasped. "It's been a while Kakashi," she said with a warm smile. Kakashi went and sat next to her. "That's weird," said Naruto. "I heard they used to date but they separated when they became jonin," said Sakura interested. Suddenly Yoshi walked in. "What's up!" he said with a toothy smile. "Oh, Hi man!" yelled Naruto as he clapped hands with Yoshi. "How's it going?" asked Yoshi ordering some ramen. "Oh, Sasuke moody and Sakura been prettier then ever," said Naruto as he stared at Sakura, blushing. You? "Oh, well it seems like Kage's fine but Megumi hasn't shown a really happy smile for like forever and that's unusual," said Yoshi leaning on his hand. Sasuke looked down when he heard this and Yoshi noticed. "Hey Sasuke, can I talk to you?" Yoshi asked. Yoshi and Sasuke went on the roof. "Sasuke, Megumi's been really depressed since the hot springs you know why?" asked Yoshi being serious. "I have no idea," said Sasuke looking down. Sakura listened in on the conversation. "Did she see the hug?" thought Sakura worriedly. "Come out Sakura!" yelled Yoshi. Sakura jumped. Sasuke turned surprised. Sakura climbed onto the roof. Sakura gulped while Sasuke glared. "Sakura did anything happen?" asked Yoshi staring into Sakura's eyes. "We-well when Sasuke and I we-were in the garden, well we hugged but-!" Sakura stopped when she saw Sasuke expression. "Megumi!" thought Sasuke.

Megumi walked through the forest. "Megumi, let go!" said herinner self. "Forget him!" she yelled. Megumi grrd. "There's an big amount of chakra about ten miles heading our direction," said her inner self. There was a figure in front of her about 5 feet. "Itachi," said Megumi as she squinted her eyes. "Megumi, you've gotten prettier!" he said with a smirk. "I told you, I don't feel for you, you covered me for no reaso-," Megumi was stopped when Itachi was right in front of her. "I did because I wanted to," he said while he lifted her chin. "NO!" she yelled as she ran away. Itachi just smirked.

"Megumi did you see that!" thought Sasuke. "But it doesn't matter since Sasuke and I are well," said Sakura as she blushed. Sasuke ran away. "Sasuke, you idiot," whispered Yoshi while he watched Sasuke run away. When you gave me that bunch of flowers I cherished it. I wouldn't let anybody touch it, I cleaned it and everything. When it died I was depressed, really depressed. You were the only person that looked at me like I was a person. All the girls liked my looks, the boys hated me practically, and my family was always so protective, making sure the clan would keep going. "Megumi, you were the only person who actually look at me and smile like a friend," whispered as he searched for Megumi. Sasuke found Megumi in a tree panting. "M-Megumi," he said since he was panting too. "What do you want?" asked Megumi. "Megumi did you see it?" asked Sasuke. Megumi flinched. "When I hugged Sakura," said Sasuke as he got closer to Megumi. Megumi looked up at Sasuke and glared. "Yes," she said quietly. Sasuke reached his hand out to touch Megumi's cheek but Megumi moved back. "No, Sasuke!" yelled Megumi. Her inner self looked at her sympathetically. "Do you know how much pain I went through?" yelled Megumi while some tears trickled down her cheek. Sasuke twitched. "This pain in my chest, I had to endure it when I didn't even know what it was!" yelled Megumi. Sasuke stared at Megumi. "It's over Sasuke, I can't take this pain!" yelled Megumi while she held back her tears. "This friendship or whatever it is, It's over!" said Megumi as she couldn't hold back her tears. "I hate you Sasuke. I only came because of the Jonin exams but I don't care I just want to be away from you!" yelled Megumi as she ran away. Sasuke froze. He couln't move, the words were painful. For once in his life some words pierced him…


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Megumi's

Darkness

The sun beat down onto Sasuke as he walked through the forest. He heard rustling in the bushes and he through a kunai at it. A cat of pure black with a purple ribbon with a bell jumped out. "Meow!" it hissed at Sasuke. "Come here, Mucha," said a voice behind him. Sasuke turned around to find Sasami leaning down to pick Mucha up. "Hi, Sasuke," she said. "Sasami," said Sasuke back. There was a silence. Sasuke noticed that Sasami's eyes were dark and she wasn't commenting on anything. Sasami turned around and started to walk away till she halted. She turned her head and stared at Sasuke. "Just to tell you, Megumi still loves you, she just doesn't know it yet," said Sasami. Sasuke froze. "Love?" he thought. "It's always been about avenging my clan!" thought Sasuke as he took a step back. "Megumi wanted me to give you this note," said Sasami as she walked away. "I got to go follow Megumi, bye," said Sasami not even facing him. Sasuke slowly opened the note.

_Sasuke,_

_I'm leaving for the village hidden in the sand to finish the exams. I didn't come for you._

_Megumi_

Sasuke clenched the paper. "No!" he yelled. Sakura was walking over to Sasuke when a hand went over her mouth. "Sasuke!" she yelled. Sasuke turned around to see Itachi covering Sakura's mouth. "Itachi!" he yelled. "Hello Sasuke," said Itachi cooly. "Let go of Sakura!" Sasuke yelled as he darted towards Itachi. Sasuke grabbed Sakura and leaped into the air. Itachi smirked. Suddenly a gang of men appeared and attacked Sasuke. "Itachi, relying on men to beat me instead of you?" yelled Sasuke. "I just don't want anyone to get in the way like that girl!" exclaimed Itachi. Sasuke grrrd as he kicked one of the guys. "What the heck!" yelled Naruto as he jumped into battle.

Megumi gasped. "What's wrong Megumi?" asked Yuki-sensei. "Why do I have this bad feeling?" thought Megumi. "I'll meet you guys at the neighboring village!" yelled Megumi as she dashed of. Megumi ran through some bushes to see Sasuke staring at Itachi while Itachi glared back on a cliff. Naruto and Sakura were beat up and were watching while laying on the ground. Naruto kept yelling at them but they just kicked him twice. "Itachi, what are you doing!" yelled Megumi seeing that Sasuke was beat up. "Just finishing the work," said Itachi with a smirk. Sasuke's eyes turned red while Itachi's did too. Sharingan! Sasuke did three hand signs. "Fire style!" he yelled as he blew fire. Itachi jumped but the fire seemed to follow him. Suddenly the fire hit him. "A replacement jutsu!" yelled Sasuke. Itachi appeared behind him and hit him across the edge. Megumi fell on the ground horrified. The battle dragged on till Itachi did fast hand signs and pointed at Sasuke. Suddenly Sasuke started to crouch on the ground. Megumi gasped. "I feel so heavy!" yelled Sasuke. "Time to finish you of!" yelled Itachi as he pointed at Sasuke. "NO!" yelled Megumi.

Right before Itachi attacked Sasuke Megumi grabbed him. Itachi stopped. Sasuke leaned on the ground, not feeling heavy. Megumi helled him tight. "No Itachi, I'll do anything!" yelled Megumi as tears streaked her face. Itachi grabbed Megumi by the face. Sakura gasped while Itachi kissed Megumi. Naruto gasped as well while Sasuke flinched. Megumi hit Itachi on the neck and Itachi fell on the ground unconscious. Sasuke stared in shock. "Uh, what do we do now?" asked one of the guys. "Let's kill all of the kids!" yelled one as he attacked. Sasuke couldn't move in shock and Naruto and Sakura were in no condition to fight. Suddenly the body's of the men were on the ground, dead.Sakura screamed. Naruto was shocked. Sasuke was frozen. Megumi had a whip like thing around her arm, which was a light green blue. Megumi had her back to Sasuke and the others. "Me-Megumi?" asked Sasuke quietly. Megumi was covered in bruises and blood. She turned her head. Sasuke gasped when he saw her red eyes. "Uchiha Sasuke, I've waited a long time!" said Megumi cooly. "I can kill Itachi later, when he's concious," said Megumi with a smirk. Sasuke got up. "What's with you!" yelled Sasuke as he slowly walked towards her. Megumi smirked and the whip like weapon hit him. "Sasuke!" yelled Sakura as she ran towards him. "This is the Shinigami, death god, handy weapon isn't it," said Megumi as she walked towards him. Sakura stood in front of Sasuke. "Stay back!" yelled Sakura. Megumi looked angry. "How inconsiderate, you hurt Megumi and you still go to this weakling!" yelled Megumi. "That's not Megumi!" thought Sasuke. "For one million years I've waited to kill the Uchihas' and now!" yelled Megumi as she held the Shinigami up. Sakura held Sasuke. The whip went down and...


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Run Away

The Shinigami went down but it froze. Sasuke looked up to see Megumi crying. "No!" she yelled. The Shinigami retreated. Sasuke stared while Sakura seemed to be enjoying holding Sasuke even in the situation. "I'm sorry Sasuke, I killed your clan," said Megumi crouching on the ground. Sasuke flinched then got up. Sasuke started to walk towards Megumi with a kunai in his hand slowly. Megumi stood up and put out her hands. "Sasuke, I've killed enough people, kill me!" she yelled. Sakura gasped. Sasuke looked down then ran towards Megumi with the kunai. "No, Sasuke!" yelled Sakura. Megumi closed her eyes but she didn't feel a sharp pain but somebody hugging her. She heared the kunai drop on the ground, with a clunk, while Sasuke hugged her. "Sa-Sasuke," she whispered. "Megumi, don't do this," said Sasuke with his face in her brown hair. Megumi blushed. She could feel his breath on her skin. Megumi dug her face into Sasuke and hugged him back. "What do you think your doing!" yelled her inner self. Sakura looked down. "Megumi, I wanted to hug you first, just like this. Megumi, I love you," said Sasuke as he held Megumi tighter. Megumi gasped. "This is Sasuke, I can feel him. He's really here!" thought Megumi. "You'll only cause him more pain, you killed his clan for me, remember?" yelled her inner self. "But Sasuke loves me!" thought Megumi. "Megumi think about it, you hurt him," said her inner self. Megumi snapped her eyes open. "You right," thought Megumi. Megumi got out of Sasuke's grip and jumped over him. "Sasuke, I love you but- You'll only get hurt, forget me," said Megumi as she turned around. "Megumi, wait!" yelled Sasuke as Megumi jumped of the cliff. Sasuke looked down the cliff. Megumi hit the ground and started to dash away. Sasuke watched blankly. "Sasuke," said Sakura. Naruto got up and sat next to Sasuke. "Sasuke, you loved her, that's why she wanted you to be happy," said Naruto quietly. "I knew this would be a problem," said the Hokage thoughtfully.

"Megumi, do you want some oden?" asked Yoshi. "No thanks," said Megumi with a smile. "Her smile's empty. Squad 14 had become a chunin a year ago. Kage left on an S-class mission a month ago and will be back in another two weeks. Even after two years she hasn't gotten over it," thought Yoshi with a sigh. Yuki-sensei walked in. "Megumi, we have to go back to Konoha," said Yuki-sensei seriously. Megumi looked down, "Don't worry, we'll only go to the Hokage's office," said Yuki-sensei with a wink.

Megumi looked at the double doors to Konoha. Megumi cringed. "Let's go, "said Yuki-sensei as Yoshi and Megumi followed. Megumi recognized some people on the street like Ino and Shikamaru. Megumi looked away to make sure no one noticed her. "Megumi, do you want to go by roof?" asked Yuki- sensei. Megumi nodded. Yuki-sensei jumped on the roof.

They dashed at top speed. Suddenly Megumi ran into somebody. "Ow!" the other person yelled. It was Sakura! Megumi ulped. Yoshi picked up Megumi and ran. Sakura blinked. Silence. Sakura sighed. "That looked like Yoshi and Megumi!" thought Sakura. "Not Megumi!" thought Sakura."Ah, I'm supposed to meet the guys at the ramen stand!" yelled Sakura as, she looked at the clock.

Yuki-sensei walked into the Hokages office. The Hokage stood up from his chair. "I'm glad you could come," said the Hokage. Megumi bowed respectfully. Yoshi did the same. "Megumi, can I talk to you alone?" asked the Hokage. Megumi nodded and walked into another room.

"Megumi, this situation with the Uchiha's, it can be a problem," said the Hokage staring at Megumi while she nodded. "Megumi, or shall I say, Rikashino," said the Hokage. Megumi gulped. "Yes I know who you are, what a unique blood-line," said the Hokage. Megumi grrd. "He's knows my guardian name!" thought Megumi. "You didn't tell anyone did you?" asked Megumi meanly. "No, if I did it would be pandemonium," said The Hokage as he stood up. "Let me talk to her," he said demandingly. Megumi stepped back then closed her eyes. Her eyes turned red then bruises and such formed on her body. "Hello, Hokage," said Megumi with a smirk. "You sure I won't kill you," said Megumi. "No one like yourself would kill the Hokage," said the Hokage with a glare. Megumi pulled up a chair and crossed her legs "What do you want?" she asked. "I need you to stop this grudge against the Uchihas'!" yelled the Hokage. "Humph, I might be dead but I'm not stupid!" said Megumi with a glare. The Hokage gasped. "Yes I'm dead. This body is the only thing that keeps me alive!" said Megumi standing up. "You must stop this!" yelled the Hokage. Megumi smirked and turned around. Megumi walked to the door but paused. "Never!" she whispered as she clenched the handle. Megumi left the room. "So?" asked Yoshi. Megumi looked up. Her eyes were green. "He knows who I am!" said Megumi worriedly. Yuki-sensei squinted her eyes. "This is bad, "said Yoshi.

The moonlight hit the streets with light and the sky was a dark blue. Megumi walked through the deserted streets of Konoha. Megumi sighed and walked into a ramen shop .She sat down and ordered a ramen. "He knows, what am I supposed to do...!

Ok I had to say Hokage because I forgot his real name. Sorry!--

Sasuke: You made me tell her how I feel!

Me: Well duh!

Sakura: Sasuke!

Sasuke: Oh no!

Megumi: sigh……Oh Sasuke --


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Megumi's Inner Self

_"Moroko," he whispered into her ear as he held her tighter. "Taka, promise you'll hold me like this forever," she said as she put her cheek against his chest. "Promise, for life," he said as their lips met._

_"Taka what are you doing!" she yelled as he proceeded towards her. "I'm so sorry Moroko!" he yelled as tears formed in his eyes. He stabbed her in the chest. Moroko spit blood and fell on the ground. She looked down at the ground. She put her hand on the wound. "This is not Taka, yeah it's just a dream," she thought as the wound started to recover. He looked down on her and kicked her. She rolled on the ground tears streaming down her cheek. "This will be over, and I'll wake up in Taka's arms," she said as she lay still. "Moroko, die with pride!" he yelled. Moroko closed her eyes. He kicked her again. She spit more blood. "Taka, this dream is so long make it stop!" she yelled. He halted. "Good bye Moroko," he whispered as he raised his knife. Just before he hit her a wall of water surrounded her. Taka backed away. She looked up at him. Tears wouldn't stop coming out of her eyes. Taka, you tried to kill me. She stood up. You-you tried to kill me! You Taka! Kyaaaa!_

Megumi snapped her eyes open. She got up and looked out window. Her eyes were red. There stood Itachi in a distant tree. Megumi was only wearing a long chinese-shirt but she didn't care. She opened the window and let Itachi in.

"You look beautiful in the moon light," he whispered as he kissed her forehead. Megumi squinted her eyes. "Why do you follow me?" she asked sternly. Itachi looked at her eyes. They were red. Itachi hugged her. "You can be killed for hugging me!" she yelled. "Let me hold you just one more second," he whispered into her ear. "You know you are a descendent of my most hated man on earth," she said coldly. I know….

Sasuke ate the last of his ramen and set the cash on the table while Naruto was having his eighteenth bowl. "Where are you going, Sasuke?" asked Sakura. "Training," he said as he walked out the door. He walked past a lot of girls who seemed to start a crowd behind him. "Sasuke!" one yelled. She ran towards. "I'll sooth your broken heart with a kiss!" she said as she tried to kiss him. He put his hand on her face to prevent her from kissing him. "Sasuke, I'm better then Megumi!" she yelled. Sasuke glared at her and walked away. Sakura watched this and sighed. "Stupid Megumi! You hurt Sasuke!" said her inner self.

Sasuke walked for about an hour to find a field of flowers with a lake. It was where Megumi and himself met. Sasuke stared at it for a moment till he sat down. A small breeze came by making the flowers sway.

"_Sasuke, I need to improve my skills," said Megumi._

"_Megumi, I can help if you want," said Sasuke while twirling a kunai._

"_Thanks Sasuke," said Megumi with a smile. _

"Megumi where are you?" he thought.

Megumi was looking through her drawers when she found the Konoha head-band. Megumi clenched it while tears fell on the cold metal. Megumi killed a small smile. "At least he's happy," she said as she sat on her window. Megumi climbed on to the roof and layed down to look up at the dimming sky.

. _"Megumi, I wanted to hug you first, just like this. Megumi, I love you," said Sasuke as he held her tighter. _

Megumi closed her eyes to let the memories flow through her. I love you too, Sasuke…….

Sorry, I had to do this fast! There are some typos but please bare it? --

Sasuke: Who's Taka?

Sakura: I don't know but we are going to meet new people and something happy is going to happen to me!

Naruto: Hey what about me, I should have a relationship!

Kakashi-sensei: I already had one, laugh.(With Yuki-sensei)

Please read on!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"We have to what!" yelled Sakura at Kakashi-sensei. "We have to go to the village Hidden in the Mist," said Kakashi-sensei as he rubbed his head. Sakura pouted. "Sasuke won't be happy about this!" thought Sakura.

"Sasuke's coming to our village!" yelled Megumi! "Yeah, something for training," said Yoshi. Megumi looked down to the ground. "This is your doing, you'll never let me be away from him!" she thought. Her inner self smirked. Megumi looked up. Her eyes were red. "Let the fun begin," she whispered with a smile.

Sakura got out of the boat and sighed. "Here we are," thought Sakura. Sakura looked down at the ground.

Megumi, I wanted to hug you first, just like this. I love you Megumi.

Sakura frowned. "Oh well, maybe he'll grow into liking me, yeah!" said Sakura as she clenched her fist. "Look a ramen stand!" yelled Naruto. They all tear dropped. Naruto shoved the ramen into his mouth in delight. Sasuke sat there, not amused, and looked out. Megumi! Sasuke gasped. There stood a girl that looked just like Megumi but had her hair down with different clothes. She wore a kimono with a split skirt, and portable sleeves that were held up by ribbons. "Megumi?" gasped Sasuke. Megumi walked by, talking to a girl. Sasuke got up and grabbed her arm. " Ow!" she yelled. She glared at him. "What are you doing?" she exclaimed. "Megumi?" he asked. She pulled her arm away. "What are you talking about!" she yelled. She pointed to herself. "I'm Kimiko, got it, Kimiko!" she said as she walked away with the other girl. Sasuke watched blankly. "Sasuke?" asked Sakura worriedly. Kimiko jumped into a tree. "Shigure, come out," she said quietly. Shigure appeared in front of her. "When will you just leave?" she asked frustrated. "When I want to," he said with a wink. She sighed. "Fine, then make use and watch Sasuke. I don't want to run into him so much, like become his friend," she said looking out of the tree at Sasuke, who had retreated to the ramen stand. "All right," he said as he disappeared. Kimiko sighed and looked at Sasuke. "How upset are you over me?" she thought.

"I swear it was Megumi!" thought Sasuke. Squad seven had just found a training area and Naruto and Sakura were sparing. Sasuke stared at Sakura. "Sakura, you've always taken care of me, helped me, support me and what do I do? I reject you. How can I keep anyone actually close to me?" thought Sasuke. Sakura saw Sasuke staring at her and blushed. "What? Do I have something on my face?" she thought. Kakashi-sensei sat next to Sasuke. "You shouldn't cheat on Megumi," he said with a wink. Sasuke just sneered. "Yeah, right!" he thought.

"Sasuke," whispered Megumi as she hugged him back.

Sasuke blushed then grrrd. "Megumi!" he thought. Sasuke got up and walked towards Sakura. Naruto stopped when he saw Sasuke. "Sakura, can I talk to you?" he asked with a curt nod. Sakura slowly followed Sasuke into a clearing in the trees. "Sakura, I know that you have had feelings for me for a while and I was wonder if-" Sasuke paused when an image of Megumi smiling happily formed in his head. Sasuke looked down at the ground then looked into Sakura's emerald eyes. "I'll go out with you," he said. Sakura smiled happily and leaped onto Sasuke. "Thank you!" she yelled as tears trickled down her joy full face. Sasuke just padded her.

Megumi flinched and climbed on the roof. "Why do I feel so sad?" she asked. "It's Sasuke," said her inner self. Megumi cringed. "None sense, it's over, remember?" she thought. Her inner self just closed her eyes. Megumi grrd. "Sasuke, leave!" she thought.

Sasuke walked into a park and sat on a bench. The stars twinkled in the dark blue sky while a small breeze passed by. Sasuke sighed and closed his eyes. "I wonder where Itachi is? Probably stalking Megumi like that assassin," he thought. He turned his head to see Kimiko walking towards him. Sasuke stared at her. "She looks exactly like Megumi!" he thought. Kimiko sat next to Sasuke and sighed. "Nice night," she said with a wink. Sasuke just stared. "So your Sasuke Uchiha, of the great Uchiha clan, right?" asked Kimiko. Sasuke nodded a small nod. "Used to be a great clan," he whispered. Kimiko looked sympithetic. "Don't worry, you can revive your clan if you find a great girl!" exclaimed Kimiko. Sasuke grrd. "The only girl that I've ever loved left me with nothing!" he yelled. Kimiko flinched. There was an eiry silence. "Sasuke, she probably left you because she wanted you to be happy," said Kimiko quietly. Sasuke looked up at Kimiko. "Don't worry, you'll find someone better!" she said as she stood up and patted Sasuke on the back. Sasuke smiled a small smile and left. Megumi sighed and took out her Konoha head-band. "Will you be sad forever? No, don't be miserable on my account! You'll find someone that will make you happy," she said as she clenched the head-band.

"It looks good on you," said Sasuke. "Thank you," said Megumi with a smile.

Megumi put it on and smiled. "It does, doesn't it?" she said with a small laugh. Her inner self just glared. "I must kill the Uchiha clan!" she thought.

Well there's chapter 16! Yahoo! I know it seems like Megumi's a Mary-sue but she only does it so people don't suspect her true identity like the Hokage. She's actually being stalked by Shigure because of a certain reason. I feel sorry for Megumi. You have to read on to understand.

More characters in next 3 chapters: Shouri Kujyou

Reviews please!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Sacred Sword, Asage

"Hey look a shrine!" yelled Naruto. The squad went to a far of mountain near the village to train. Naruto jumped up the stairs to find a huge shrine. The red gate's white paper blew in the wind. "Wow!" yelled Sakura. "Very nice," said Kakashi-sensei. "Let's check it out!" said Naruto as he ran towards it. "Hi," said a voice behind Naruto. It was Kimiko walking up the stairs. Suddenly a man jumped out of the shrine with something wrapped in a cloth. Sakura screamed. "Stay on guard!" yelled Kakashi-sensei. Sasuke got in a fighting stance. Naruto was about to kick him when a girl jumped out of nowhere and did a hand sign. Suddenly a huge dog came out of her body and tore apart the man. The item dropped on the ground with a clunk. The girl jumped onto the ground and turned around. She was only 7 years old! "What the heck!" yelled Naruto! "Can I help you?" she asked. Sasuke noticed that there were kanji rotating around her hand in mid air. "What's that?" asked Sasuke, pointing at the kanji. 'Oh it's just part of being the protector," she said. "But you're a kid!" exclaimed Naruto. "Don't be rude Naruto!" yelled Sakura as she kicked Naruto in the head. Kimiko walked over to the girl. "What was that dog?" she asked. "Oh, well that's the priestess's former living dog, Koki," she said as the dog walked over to the girl. "I'm Shouri Kujyou," she said with a smile. "But your kind of young for this job?" said Kakashi-sensei. "I'm actually fourteen but every crescent moon and four months after I turn 7, kind of weird," said Shouri with a sigh. "Kind of weird!" yelled Naruto. "Naruto!" yelled Sakura as she kicked him again. "Why does that dog seem familiar?" thought Kimiko. The dog walked up to Kimiko and sniffed her. The dog started to rub her. Kimiko was shocked. Her inner self took over. She made sure to keep her head down. She petted the dog. "Koki," she whispered. "Who's this shrine to?" asked Sasuke. Shouri picked up the object and walked into the shrine. She came back a couple of minutes later and asked them if they wanted to come in.

"This shrine is dedicated to the most powerful priestess in Asia. Everyone gasped except Kimiko who kept very silent. The dog would not leave Kimiko's side. Shouri thought this was very odd but kept going. "The item is a sword. The sword's owner's main power was water so the sword originated from a cave underwater wich is the most valuable material in the world. Kakashi-sensei listened with interest but Kimiko seemed distant. The priestess's name was Priestess Moroko!" finished Shouri. Suddenly the whole room was filled with water. Sasuke looked around to see Shouri doing hand signs. She jabbed her hands in front of her and the japanese characters jumped into action. The water disappeared but everyone ended up outside. Sasuke looked around at everyone. Everyone was panting but Kimiko who had her head down. "Kimiko?" asked Sasuke. Kimiko stood up and looked up. Red eyes! Sasuke gasped. "Stay behind me!" yelled Kakashi-sensei, who dashed in front of Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke. Shouri looked at Kimiko and grrd. Shouri ran into the shrine and grabbed the sword. Kimiko looked at Shouri. "Give me the sword," said Kimiko calmly. Shouri grrd. "Me-Megumi Kasagima!" yelled Shouri. Megumi smirked. "So you know who I am," said Megumi calmly. Megumi averted her eyes at Sasuke. Koki stood in front of Sasuke. "Koki, you dare go against your master. Koki barked then whimpered. "That means she's Priestess Moroko!" yelled Sakura. Megumi smirked then glared. Yes…………….

Well there's chapter 17, kinda weird but I think it's cool. Tell me what you think.

Sasuke: I love this girl!(With a tear drop)

Sakura: But Sasuke, your gonna make me happy.

_Preview_ _of the chapter after the next_

_Sasuke couldn't think of anything else and grabbed Sakura into a …………._

Please read on!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Megumi's Heart

Koki barked at Priestess Moroko again and charged. Moroko squinted and Koki flew back into a tree. "Koki!" yelled Shouri. Moroko walked over to Koki and hugged it. "I'm sorry but I must kill him," she whispered into Koki's ear. Koki whimpered and licked Moroko's cheek. Moroko smiled and got up. Shouri jumped in the air as the characters attacked her. Moroko jumped in the air as well and attacked her with a huge ball of chakra. "Argh!" yelled Shouri as she fell on the ground unconcious. Kakashi-sensei made a shield against Moroko. Moroko touched he shied but got shocked. Moroko looked at her fried hand. Moroko looked at the Asage, the sword, and it flew into her hand. A blast of water shot out of Moroko when she touched the sword. "Prepare to die!" yelled Moroko as she hit the shield with it. It sliced through it like fruit and hit Kakshi-sensei. "Kakashi-sensei!" yelled Sakura. Sasuke stared at Moroko. "Why do you want to kill me! Give me back Megumi!" he yelled. Moroko's eyes turned green and fell on the ground. "Megumi!" yelled Sasuke. He dashed to her and hugged her. "Sa-Sasuke?" asked Megumi blankly. "You're here, don't let go of me!" she said as she dug her face into Sasuke's shirt. Sakura started to cry. Naruto was shocked and could not move. "Sasuke, I should tell you. When I came to your village I only came to take my ceremony to become the guardian, Rikashino," she said quietly. Sasuke held her tighter.

FLASHBACK

"_What is this!" yelled Megumi. Megumi had just come back from playing with Sasuke and she was in a dark room in the middle of a circle of strange kangi. A man walked over to Megumi and lifted her up in the air with her arm. Megumi gasped as the man started to cut her skin. "Ahhhh!" she screamed. The man had carved letters into her skin, which was heavly bleeding. He muttered some words and the marks blasted light. Megumi found herself in darkness. "Sasuke, where are you?" she yelled. Suddenly the darkness engulfed her. "NOOOOO!" she screamed. She woke up 2 months later to go back to her village._

END FLASHBACK

"That's why I suddenly left," she said sadly. Sasuke looked puzzled. "But what does this have to do with Priestess Moroko trying to kill me?' he asked. Megumi looked up at Sasuke. "I am the keeper of the priestess because I was entrusted with the Shinigami. You are the descendent of her most hated man on earth. She fell in love with a man named Taka Uchiha but one day he tried killing her for her power. She killed him instead. She couldn't control her power from her despair and asked the villager of the Mist to entrap her in a weapon called the Shinigami. My family was chosen to protect her. I am the first girl use it. Now she's out to kill the whole family of your cla-" Megumi stopped as her eyes turned red. "KILL!" she screamed.

Well that's chapter 18. INTENSE!

Sasuke: Great now the girl who loves me wants to REALLY kill me!

Sakura: I'm so happy! He's going to- can't tell you that(giggle)

Megumi: Sigh, I really am a disaster magnet!

Kage: Too bad I couldn't kiss Megumi!

Me: Kiss me!(as I pounce on Kage)

Kage: Get the frickin of me!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Meroko's Despair

Megumi slashed at Sasuke with the sword and jumped back. " Taka tried to kill me, I can never forgive him!" she yelled with tears streaming down her face. Sasuke grrd and flashed his eyes at Sakura. "This could only stop her!" thought Sasuke as he immediately got up and dashed for Sakura. Sakura gasped as Sasuke grabbed Sakura into kiss. Naruto gasped and fainted. Megumi froze. Her eyes turned green again but the tears were still coming. Sasuke broke the kiss and stared at Megumi. Sakura blushed. Megumi crouched on the ground. The Shinigami, limply holding on to her arm. "I-I can't take this anymore!" she yelled. Suddenly there was a flash of light and a body came out of Megumi. Everyone gasped.

Another girl crouched on the ground. Koki ran to her and started to lick her. She looked up. Red eyes. She had long brown hair with two red orbs in it. She wore a short kimono with a split skirt. It was red and blue. She had a huge bloody bruise in her chest and bruises everywhere else on her body. She looked up at Sasuke and walked over to Megumi. "You ok?" she asked as she touched Megumi limp body. Megumi had fainted in the process and lay still on the ground. She whipped Megumi's tears and got up. Kakashi-sensei looked up and cringed. "This could be a huge disaster!" he whispered. Suddenly Kage and Yoshi jumped out of the trees and held the girl's arms. Yuki-sensei appeared in front of them and did a hand sign. Ropes of light restrained her. "Priestess Moroko," said Yuki-sensei. Moroko smirked. She slashed the Asage and the ropes broke. Moroko dashed at Yuki-sensei and they started to battle. Kage ran over to Megumi and touched her cheek. She's pale! Yoshi grrd. Sasuke got up and walked towards Megumi. Yoshi twirled around in the direction of Sasuke. "You did this!" he yelled. Sasuke flinched. Yuki-sensei crashed into the roof of the shrine but she got up and took out a kunai. "Stay out of my way!" yelled Moroko.

Sasuke can I ask you a question? Yeah. Is it true that you like girls with long hair? If it makes you happy, yeah. Megumi giggled and touched her hair. "Good," she whispered.

Megumi opened her eyes and looked up into Kage's eyes. "Kage!" she yelled as she hugged him. "She-she's going to kill him!" she yelled. Sasuke walked up to Megumi's side. Megumi kept her back to him and let go of Kage. "Sasuke run," she whispered. "What?" he said. Megumi turned around and stared at Sasuke. "Your going to die if you stay here, run," she whispered. Sasuke looked at Megumi's emotionless face. Megumi stood up and walked towards Priestess Moroko. Megumi whipped Moroko with her Shinigami. "Listen to me!" yelled Megumi. "He loved you! He probably was forced to do it or maybe it wasn't him! Moroko open your eyes, would he actually try to kill you!" yelled Megumi. Moroko froze. Moroko looked down. "Taka," she thought. Moroko looked at Megumi and ran away. Koki followed. Shouri looked up in relief. "Thank god!" she thought. Megumi looked at Sakura and smiled. "So he chose you, good," said Megumi. "What are you talking about?" asked Sasuke. Kage walked up to Megumi and hugged her from the back. "Let's go," he whispered into her ear. Megumi, emotionlessly, left with Kage. Sakura ran over to Sasuke grabbed his arm and tried to pull him away to Kakashi-sensei and Naruto but Sasuke couldn't move. Don't go Megumi don't gooooo!

There's chapter 19. It seemes like Megumi keeps leaving and well she wants to leave for good but that won't really happen, duh! True love.

Sasuke: Come closer.

Sakura: Yes Sasuke?

Sasuke: What are you talking about!

Sakura: You called me.

Sasuke: I was calling Megumi

Megumi blushes and hugs Sasuke tightly.

Sakura: grrrrrrr!

Me: So sweet….


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Restrained and Binded

Sasuke watched as Megumi's body became smaller. "No!" yelled Sasuke. Megumi flinched and turned her head at Sasuke. "Be happy," she whispered. Squad 14 disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Sasuke watched blankly. "Sasuke?" asked Sakura. Sasuke pushed Sakura away. "Don't touch me!" he grrrd. Sakura frowned. Sasuke walked away quietly.

Megumi found herself in a clearing in the forest. "Megumi," said Kage as he walked with her away from Yuki-sensei and Yoshi. "Yes?" asked Megumi whipping her tears. Kage embraced her. "Don't be sad, please. It hurts me to watch you suffer. Forget him," he whispered into her ear. Kage lifted Megumi's face to looked into her sad green eyes. Kage slowly kissed Megumi. Megumi closed her eyes then opened them again as a tear trickled down her cheek. "I can love Kage. He's been so nice. Good bye Sasuke," she said as she closed her eyes. "No! I can't leave Sasuke in the dust. I have to tell you my true feelings before I leave!" thought Megumi as she detatched herself from Kage. "Ok Kage but I have to tell Sasuke my true feelings before I really leave," she said as she kissed Kage's cheek goodbye. "I'll be back," she said as she disappeared. "Megumi," whispered Kage as his eyes turned demon like.

Sasuke sat near a lake behind the shrine. Sasuke looked out at it blankly.

Moroko started the ceremony by putting her finger-tips on the water. The water slowly climbed her arm and engulged her. Taka ran towards her and pulled her out of the water. That was the first time I met him.

Sasuke looked to the side at a large tree.

_Moroko looked up to see Taka walking towards her. She blushed and ran into his arms._

Sasuke looked at some white flowers on the edge of the lake.

Moroko looked out of her door to find a batch of white flowers on the ground. She smile and picked them up. She sniffed them and blushed.

Sasuke threw some of them out into the lake. The flowers hit the big red shrine gate in the middle of the lake.

Moroko jumped up onto the red gate with Taka's blood all over her and turned around and stared at the small village. Moroko lifted her arm and started to chant some words. Suddenly Moroko disappeared and there floating in the water was the Shinigami. A boy of eight picked it up. "Arrg!" He yelled as his arm started to bleed.

Sasuke jumped on the gate and sat down. "So this is where you died," he thought.

Megumi walked down a dirt road to Konoha, still battle beaten. Megumi turned around to se a man with a knife, pointing at her. He smirked. Megumi glared. "What do you want!" she asked sternly. He walked up to her and lifted her face towards him. "My you're a beauty," he said. Megumi squinted and the man was flung across the road. Megumi glared. "Don't touch me," said Megumi as she walked away. The man looked up in amazement. He touched his neck to find a deep cut which was not bleeding. "Who is that?" he thought.

Chapter 20 is finally done!

Sasuke: This is getting weird!

Sakura: Sasuke, I love you!

Sasuke: Well I still hate you!

Sakura: Yeah right!


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Sakura's Loathing

"Where are you Sasuke?" thought Megumi.

Sasuke got up and walked back to the shrine. Sakura sat next to Kakashi-sensei while she treated his wounds. Naruto seemed to still be knocked out. Sasuke walked over to Shouri, who was brushing the dirt of, and patted her on the back.  
"Can I talk to you?" he asked. Shouri walked with Sasuke to the lake. "How did she die?" he asked. "Well, she met Taka when she was doing a water ceremony and he thought she was is in danger. When he betrayed her, she went to that red gate and did a ceremony to entrap herself into the Shinigami so her power would not go out of control," finished Shouri with a shrug. Sasuke stared at the red gate.

Priestess Moroko walked over the water of the waterfall and sat on a rock in the middle of the falls. Koki jumped to sit next to her. "I guess we're both dead," she said with a grrr.

_Think about it! Would Taka really kill you!_

Moroko took the Asage and thrusted it into the rock in the falls. "Itachi, come out!" yelled Moroko. Itachi appeared in front of her. "Yes?" he asked. "I thought you liked Megumi?" she said with a flick of her hair. "No, I like the violent type," he said as he kissed her cheek. Moroko squinted then slapped Itachi. "Don't touch me!" yelled Moroko. Koki grrd at Itachi. Itachi smirked and disappeared. Moroko touched her forehead. "Sick jerk," she whispered.

Megumi jumped up onto a rock, overlooking Konoha, and frowned. "Well I guess I have to do this," she said with a sigh. Megumi jumped over the walls and landed on the Hokage's office roof. Megumi swung into the window and crouched on the ground. " Where is he?" she asked. Suddenly Megumi saw the Hokage holding her up by the neck. "What do you want!" he yelled. Megumi cringed. "I've just come to tell you that I'll never come back to Konoha again," she said with a cough. The Hokage released her and walked over to his desk. Megumi fell on and ground. The Hokage looked strait at Megumi. "Moroko's released, isn't she?" he asked. Megumi glared. "Yes," she said quietly. "This is a very big problem," he said. Megumi nodded.

Sakura walked over to Sasuke. "Are you ok?" she asked. "Leave me alone," he said. "But I-" Sakura hesitated when she saw his Sharingan. Sakura sighed and went to Naruto who seemed to have found a cup a noodle. "Naruto, what do you think your doing!" she yelled as she kicked him. Naruto rubbed his head. "This is a serious matter!" yelled Sakura. Naruto looked away and proceeded to eat his cup a noodle. Sakura looked up at the sky. "Sheeesh, why did Megumi have to come! I hate her!" thought Sakura.

Well there's chapter 21! Yay!

"Naruto, do you really think you can beat me!" yelled Sasuke at the edge of the lake. "Oh yeah!" yelled Naruto as he charged at Sasuke. Sasuke stepped to the side to see Naruto flying across the lake and ramming into the red gate. Naruto slowly slid down into the water. Sasuke smirked. "Loser," he thought. "Revenge!" yelled Naruto.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Megumi's Confessions

Megumi ran to the lake and jumped onto the red gate. " Anscestor, this is where you cursed us," She thought. Megumi jumped onto the shrine roof and looked down. There stood Sasuke. Megumi stared at him. "Hey Sasu- " Megumi was cut of when she saw Sakura. "Sasuke, when you kissed me you," said Sakura with a blush. "I don't have Megumi anymore. I should go to Sakura," thought Sasuke. Sasuke walked up to Sakura. Sasuke kissed Sakura lightly on the lips. "Let's go," said Sasuke with an emotionless smile. Megumi thumped onto the roof. "This pain again!" she thought. She hicked and started to rub her eyes. Sasuke heard her and turned around. "Megumi!" he yelled. Megumi got up. "I just want-wanted to te-tell you that-" Megumi hicked again. "That I'm leaving for good and that-that I- love you," she said in a whisper. Megumi ran away. "Wait!" yelled Sasuke. Sasuke dashed after her. "Sasuke," whispered Sakura as she followed.

Moroko walked over to the lake and sat down. "The gate," she thought as she stared at it.

"Miss stop!" yelled the man. He grabbed her and jumped to the other side. "Are you ok?" he asked. Moroko blushed. "You almost killed yourself," he said as he stood up. "I was in no danger," said Moroko as she squeezed the water out of her hair. "You weren't?" he said with a blush. Moroko giggled. "I'm Taka Uchiha," he said as he thrusted his hand out at her. "Priestess Moroko," she replied as she shook his hand with a small smile.

"Taka," she whispered. Moroko gasped when she saw Megumi jump onto the red gate. "Megumi?" she said.

Megumi stopped when she was grabbed by Sasuke. "Megumi wait, hear me out!" he said desperatly. Megumi turned around to face Sasuke. Sasuke looked at her face. Her face was red while tears dropped down her face. "Megumi I love you. I don't want to lose you!" yelled Sasuke. Megumi rubbed her face. "Let go Sasuke, I have to go!" yelled Megumi desperatly. Sasuke grrrd. Suddenly Sasuke grasped Megumi and kissed her. Sasuke wrapped his arms around her waist, making it so her feet could barely touch the ground. Sasuke let go and looked into Megumi's eyes. Megumi was paralyzed. Megumi blinked then blushed. "Sasuke," she whispered. Moroko smiled a small smile.

"_Taka, promise you'll always hold me like this," she said. "Promise for life," he said as their lips met._

Sakura fell to the ground. "I thought Sasuke loved me!" she thought as a tear trickled down her rosy cheek. "No!" thought Sakura. Sasuke hugged Megumi. Megumi slowly lifted her arms. "Megumi, I love you. I always have. Stay near me!" he yelled. Megumi squeezed him tight. "You mean it?" she asked. "Yes," he said as he kissed her again. "Sasuke," she whispered.

How sweet!

Sasuke: Yes finally!

Sakura: NOOOOOOO!

Kage: Crud!

Me: Yay!

Naruto: Why am I talking! I'm barely in the story!

Read on! Please Review!


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Moroko's Love and Death

"Sasuke this is you, this is really you!" thought Megumi as a tear trickled down her red cheek. "Megumi, please don't go, I can't bare the thought of you leaving again!" yelled Sasuke.

"Taka I love you," said Moroko. Taka blushed. "Really?" he said questionably. "Be-because I do too," he said. Moroko smiled.

"Taka," whispered Moroko as a tear dropped into the water. Moroko gasped when Shigure appeared. "Moroko, you must die!" he yelled as a rope went around her. "What is the meaning of this!" she yelled. Shigure quickly covered her mouth. Priestess Moroko fainted and fell on Shigure. "Just before she entrapped herself, the village lit lamps and put them in the lake for her sake. One of my ancsestors found the Shinigami floating in the water and picked it up. After that, the Shinigami was passed down for generations, doing Moroko's bidding," said Megumi as she gripped Sasuke's shirt. Sasuke squinted his eyes. "Megumi didn't kill my family, Moroko did," he whispered. "Don't blame her!" yelled Megumi as she detatched herself from Sasuke. "She was blinded by revenge, she had her heart torn apart!" she said. Sasuke flinched.

Moroko woke to find herself tied to a tree, with the Asage and Koki laying next her. Moroko struggled but couldn't get free. "Moroko, do you know why Taka tried to kill you?" asked Shigure. Moroko grrrd. "Release me at once!" yelled Moroko. "It was the times of wars in the Village Hidden among the Stones. We needed your powers to defeat our enemy's. We heared that the priestess had weakened from love so we followed your lover. We controlled him and tried to kill you," said Shigure as he polished his kunai. "Taka, is this true?" she thought. "You tricked me!" she yelled. Koki growled. "You tricked me!" she yelled as a huge explosion occurred.

Megumi gasped. "What was that?" said Megumi. Sasuke and Megumi ran towards the smoke to find a dead body of Shigure and the crying Priestess. "Moroko?" asked Megumi. "He tricked me into killing him, I can't forgive myself," said Moroko as she covered her face. "Moroko," said Sasuke sympathetically. "I killed his clan, I'm so sorry!" she yelled. Suddenly Itachi appeared. Itachi hugged Moroko. "Ah, let go of her!" yelled Sasuke as he blushed. Megumi walked over to Itachi. "Leave her alone Itachi," she said quietly. "You're right, I love you," said Itachi as he hugged Megumi. "Let the frickin go!" yelled Sasuke as he grabbed Megumi. Moroko slowly, while Koki followed with the Asage, and walked over to the lake. She jumped onto the red gate. "I shall now go and join Taka in the spirit world," said Moroko calmly. Koki rubbed Moroko. "Goodbye, and I'm sorry Megumi Kasagima," she said as Koki, the Asage, and herself started to disappear. Shouri suddenly came out of the bushes with Sakura. "She'll finally rest in peace," she said with a sigh.

I love you Moroko… 

Finally they disappeared completely. "I'm sorry Sakura," said Sasuke. Sakura sniffed then smiled. "It's okay. I've always felt that you loved Megumi. I guess I was jealous," she said with a sigh. Kage, Yoshi, and Sasami appeared as well. "I'm sorry Kage it's just-" said Megumi hesitantly. "It's okay," he said. Megumi smiled. "I guess I should consider this a happy ending," thought Sasami as a wide grin appeared across her face.

Yuki-sensei walked over to Kakashi-sensei and laughed. "Kakashi, would you like to go out some time?" she asked. "You want to get back together?" he said shocked. "Yes, I've been missing you," she said as she pushed the mask down and kissed him on the cheek. Kakashi hesitated then smiled. "Alright," he said contently. "Hey Sasuke," whispered Megumi as she pulled Sasuke into the bushes. " I'm sorry for hurting you all the time," she said sadly. Sasuke stroked her cheek and smirked. "It's alright, just don't do it again," he said as he pulled her closer to kiss her but Naruto barged in. "What happened?" asked Naruto as he scratched his head. "You stupid dobe!" yelled Sasuke as he beat him up. Megumi giggled and kissed Sasuke on the cheek. "Okay, now we're even," she said with a wink. Sasuke blushed.

I love you………Megumi… 

End of story! Ah, do you smell the acomplishment.

Megumi: Happy ending!

Sasuke: Finally it's over!

Megumi as she kisses him on the cheek: Don't say that!

Sakura: What a waste!

Kage: Yeah seriously!

(Kage and Sakura hook up later!)

I'm writing a new story! It's called An Assassin's Weakness

It'll take a while but I'll finish it! (As I clench my fist in the air)

Preview 

**The moon shined on her pure black hair and her crescent moon of eyes. She stood up and stared at Sasuke Uchiha. "Death is in the air," she whispered.**

Thanks for all your support and I promise to do better on the next story!(**Oh Yeah!**)


End file.
